Un baiser peut être douleureux
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: Comment est-ce que James Moriarty réagirait si on lui apprenait que son bras droit, Sebastian Moran, était mort ? Et si ce dernier ne l'était pas ?


Hellow, comme le MorMor c'est la vie, voilà une nouvelle fic sur les criminels domestiques. Enjoy

**_Disclaimer_**: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Dieu Gatiss et Dieu Moffat.

Mon Moran est écrit (même si c'est classique) en pensant à Michael Fassbender comme visage donc voilà =D

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Jim était plongé dans ses dossiers, des affaires qu'il devait rapidement conclure. Il passait ses soirs à faire ça ces temps-ci, dormir n'a de toute façon jamais été fait pour lui. Son portable sonna, annonçant que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il décrocha.

**-Mr Moriarty ?**

**-Oui, quoi ?**

**-La mission ne s'est pas bien passé.**

**-Comment ça ?**

Il s'était redressé sur son siège.

**-C'était une embuscade, peu d'entre nous ont réussit à sortir avant que le bâtiment n'explose.**

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**-Et Moran ?**

Le silence tomba.

**-Je suis désolé.**

Le criminel consultant raccrocha. _Quelle bande d'incapables._ A cause de cette histoire, il allait devoir recruter de nouveaux agents et surtout il allait devoir se trouver un remplaçant à Sebastian. Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone, sa boîte de réception s'ouvrit, lui montrant le dernier message reçu:

"De Sebby

Je me charge de cette mission, boss. Si je survis, un dîner, ça vous tente ?"

Ce à quoi il avait répondu:

"A Sebby

Hors de question, c'est une mission basique. Pour m'avoir, il faudra faire mieux que ça, Tiger."

Il jeta le portable sans se soucier de sa destination et se saisit de la bouteille de vin qui traînait sur la table basse. C'est ainsi que se passa la soirée de Jim: Un verre qui se remplissait puis se vidait puis se remplissait encore et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur son fauteuil, le verre lui glissant des mains.

Il ne s'était pas ainsi saouler jusqu'à dormir depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. En fait, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois auparavant, à ses 14 ans, le soir où il avait assassiné toute sa famille. Non pas qu'il avait eu de la peine mais ça l'avait aidé à se dire que sa vie venait de changer. Car c'est ce soir là qu'il était officiellement devenu un criminel.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fait ça spontanément et il allait probablement se détester lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin. Il se dirait qu'il a succombé à de stupides sentiments uniquement bons pour les humains banals.

Enfin, il aurait fait ça si il n'avait pas été brusquement réveillé à deux heures du matin par la sonnerie de sa porte. En pestant contre cette personne, qui en passant n'avait aucun sens des manières pour rendre visite à quelqu'un à une pareille heure de la nuit, et sa migraine causé par l'alcool, Jim se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Plutôt tituba que se dirigea d'ailleurs. Il posa sa main sur la poignée afin de se retenir de tomber.

**-Dans votre intérêt, j'espère que Londres a explosé. **Grommela t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il se figea lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Seb.

**-Eum désolé de vous décevoir mais non. Je viens juste vous annoncer que la mission a raté.**

Son patron ne répondit pas.

**-...Monsieur ?**

Moran fut soudain tiré dans l'appartement et plaqué contre un mur.

**-Tu pouvais pas envoyer un message ?! On m'a annoncé que t'étais mort !**

Il le poussa violemment avant de lui tourner de dos. Le sniper était bouche bée.

**-Désolé...J'ai perdu mon portable dans l'explosion et...**

**-La ferme, je m'en fiche. T'es viré, va t-en.**

Seb fit le tour de Jim pour se retrouver face à lui.

**-Je peut savoir pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que tu as raté la mission.**

**-Comme tous les autres.**

**-Sauf que tu étais celui qui devait les diriger et tu t'es raté alors fiche le camp avant que je ne t'élimine.**

Son employé croisa les bras.

**-Alors allez-y parce que je ne bougerais pas. Je préfère mourir que partir et ne plus travailler pour vous.**

Moriarty attrapa l'arme qui appartenait à l'autre homme et le visa avec.

**-Tirez.**

**-Depuis quand est-ce que tu te permets de me donner des ordres, Moran ?!**

**-Depuis que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.**

Le silence s'installa et les minutes passèrent. Jim essayait de paraître imperturbable mais sa colère était clairement visible. Seb, quand à lui, ne montrait aucune émotion même si il ne faisait rien pour. Finalement, en voyant et en comprenant que le psychopathe n'allait définitivement pas l'abattre, il baissa les yeux.

**-Je suis un incompétent, je sais, je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurai dû voir cette bombe, c'est de ma faute si la moitié de vos agents sont morts.**

**-Tais-toi.**

Le ton de Moriarty s'était adoucit.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?**

Il jeta l'arme sur la table et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé.

**-J'en sais rien Sebastian. **Soupira t-il

Le tueur professionnel s'assit à côté de lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si j'étais mort ?**

**-Bah te remplacer, qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse d'autre ?**

**-Non, je veux dire...**

Il se stoppa, son patron le regardait comme si il avait dit une énorme bêtise.

**-Laissez tomber.**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

**-Reviens t'asseoir Moran avant que je vienne te chercher moi-même.**

L'ancien soldat obéit et au moment même où il fut confortablement assis, Jim s'approcha de lui, se pencha et posa la tête sur son épaule.

**-Eum...patron...?**

**-Quoi ?**

Il hésita quelques instants.

**-R...Rien.**

Moriarty se redressa et força l'autre à le regarder dans les yeux en plaçant sa main sur sa gorge et en commençant à doucement l'étrangler. Son regard était menaçant et sa voix, bien que très proche du murmure, le fut tout autant.

**-Autant te prévenir tout de suite, la prochaine fois que tu disparais et qu'on m'annonce ta mort, je te retrouverai et je te torturerai jusqu'à ce que tu me haïsse. Je te laisse donc imaginer ce qu'il se passera si tu meurt vraiment.**

Il resserra sa prise.

**-C'est compris ?**

Étranglé, Seb ne put que difficilement acquiescer.

**-Parfait.**

Toujours en l'étranglant, Jim vint presser ses lèvres, sans douceur et presque sans sentiments, contre celles de son employé. Puis il le lâcha et alla se servir un verre pendant que l'autre était presque à quatre pattes par terre, tentant de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Le brun revint s'asseoir sur le canapé avec deux verres dans les mains, il en tendit un à Moran et porta l'autre à ses lèvres.

**-Je...je préférerai...ne pas boire d'alcool...ce soir...après ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

Moriarty continua de lui tendre le verre.

**-C'est de l'eau, j'ai assez bu pour ce soir et tu as eu ta dose d'émotions fortes.**

Ils burent leur verre dans un silence complet.

**-Merci. **Murmura Seb en reposant l'objet désormais vide sur la table.

**-C'est ça, c'est ça. Maintenant retournes chez toi et va te coucher, on a un réseau à détruire demain.**

**-Bien sûr patron.**

Le sniper se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Finalement, que son patron ai cru qu'il était mort avait définitivement était une bonne chose.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Sebby était un peu dominé dans cette histoire j'avoue mais bon le pauvre vient de survivre à une explosion, il est un peu perturbé =3


End file.
